Blog utilisateur:Tvdelena/Nouveaux Épisodes de la Saison 5
Dans ce billet de blog, vous pourrez trouver tous les synopsis des épisodes ainsi que des photos et des vidéos de la saison 5 de notre fabuleuse série The Vampire Diaries. Tout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche xp !! Bonne mini lecture !! =) (N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce billet de blog) ''Episode 5 x 01 : I Know What You Did Last Summer'' 14/09 Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passer de bonne vacances, mais malheuresement, l'été est fini, la rentrée a commencé et nous rentrouvons enfin nos héros favoris après une longue pause de plus de 2 mois. J'espère que vous avez hâte !! ;) :3 Alors le tout premier épisode de Vampire Diaries ''saison 5, "''I Know What You Did Last Summer" sera diffusé le 3 octobre aux Etats-Unis sur la chaîne CW ; cet épisode rende hommage au film d'horreur du même nom, sorti en 1997. Après avoir passé tout l'été en compagnie de Damon (:3), et s'être assurer que Jeremy se soit bien réadapter à son retour, Elena est ravie d'emménager sur le campus universitaire de Whitmore ''avec sa nouvelle colocataire Caroline. Mais elles auront une petite surprise, croyant toujours que Bonnie a passé tout l'été à voyager en Europe, et est sur le point de les rejoindre bientôt ; une étudiante du nom de Megan frappe à leur porte et leur annonce qu'elle va partager leur chambre avec elles. Pendant ce temps, Katherine fait une apparition au manoir Salvatore et demande l'aide de Damon, vulnérable face à ses énnemis, puisqu'elle est redevenue humaine. Matt et Rebekah reviennent à Mystic Falls, après avoir passé un été toride en Europe, où ils ont fait la connaissance de Nadia. Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux, mais cependant Elena a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Stefan, et Sillas fait une apparition à la fête "''Fin de l'été" ... Vidéos *Première vidéo : une petite bande annonce "extended promo" :D *A enfin !!! Le premier extrait a été dévoilé : voici la vidéo sneak peek qui met à l'honneur Damon et Elena :3 *Et pour finir, voici le deuxième sneak peek mettant à l'honneur Jeremy et (la pauvre :'( ) Bonnie ' thumb|left|446px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' Saison 5 Promo 1.png Saison 5 Promo 2.jpg Saison 5 Promo 3.png Saison 5 Promo 4.png Saison 5 Promo 5.png Saison 5 Promo 6.jpg Saison 5 Promo 7.png Saison 5 Promo 8.png Saison 5 Promo 9.png delena 5x01.jpg Silas and tessa.jpg Season-5-First-Images.png Season-5-First-Images_(1).png Season-5-First-Images_(2).png Season-5-First-Images_(3).png Season-5-First-Images_(4).png i love you ....jpg|Sur le tournage Tournage S5.jpg|Sur le tournage Silas, le premier des immortels.png Derniers moments pour matt et Rebekah.png Silas 5x01.jpg Katherine 5x01.jpg Jérémy 5x01.jpg Caroline 5x01.jpg Damon 5x01.jpg Stefan 5x01 2.jpg Stefan 5x01 1.jpg Nadia 5x01.jpg Stefan sous l'eau.png Stefan sous l'eau 2.png Elena et Caroline Whitmore.png Damon & Elena 1x05.png Bonnie & Jer.png Je sais, j'ai une sale tête.png Katherine et Silas.png Mort de Megan.png ''Episode 5 x 02 : True Lises'' 6/10 Alors ??? :D Comment avez vous trouvé le tout premier épisode de la saison ?? Personnellement, j'ai adoré, cette saison commence très fort. Et en tout cas ça continue très fort avec le deuxième épisode "True Lises", qui sera diffusé jeudi prochain. Sans rien dire à Elena sur le fait que Stefan à disparu, Damon demande l'aide du shérif Forbes afin de le retrouver. Elena et Caroline tente de découvrir qui est l'assassin du campus, et un étudiant de Whitmore du nom de Jess donne quelques informations très précieuses à Elena. Après avoir appris que Silas est à la recherche de Katherine, Damon demande à Matt et à Jeremy de la protéger mais la situation devient rapidement périlleuse, et échappe à tout contrôle ... ''Vidéos'' *Pour commencer, le teaser de l'épisode avec la vidéo extended promo. =) *Le premier extrait de l'épisode : sneak peek, mettant à l'honeur Katherine et Jeremy *Et pout finir, la derniere vidéo de l'épisode, un deuxième extrait avec Caroline et Elena thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' 502 4.jpg|Promo 502.jpg|Promo 502 2.jpg|Promo 502 3.jpg|Promo 502 5.jpg|Promo 502 6.jpg|Promo Matt5x02.jpg|Promo Elena et Silas 5x02.png Elena et caroline 5x02.png ''Episode 5 x 03 : Original Sin'' 13/10 Le 17 octobre prochain, nous pourrons découvrir sur nos écrans, l'épisode numéro 3 de la toute nouvelle saison de notre merveilleuse série The Vampire Diaries !! L'épisode s'intitulera "Originial Sin'"'' et sera diffusé comme à chaque fois par la chaine américaine The CW. Lorsque Katherine et Elena font le même rêve sur le fait que Stefan est en danger et qu'il a desespérément besoin de leur aide ; elles demandent alors l'aide de Damon afin de le retrouver. Toute fois, leur plans sont contrecarrés par une mystérieuse jeune femme nommée Tessa qui semble tout savoir sur l'histoire de Stefan. Par le biais de flasbacks, Tessa révèle des secrets choquants de son passé et de ce qu'elle à prévu pour l'avenir. Elle adresse aussi un message inquiétant à Damon au sujet de son propre futur. Silas oblige un complice à l'aider pour trouver Katherine, ce qui conduit à une situation confuse et potentiellement mortel pour Matt. Enfin, Silas révèle la raison pour laquelle est déterminé à trouver Katherine, Damon et Elena font face à une nouvelle réalité inquiétante ... Vidéos *La première vidéo et comme toujours x) la bande annonce de l'épisode (que personnellement je trouve un peu horrible x) stefan :'( ) *La deuxième, est un sneak peek entre Elena et Damon dans la demeure des Salvatore *Petite troisième vidéo de l'épisode, un deuxième sneak peek entre Stefan !!, et une nouvelle arrivée dans la série, une dénommée Tessa thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x03.jpg|Promo 5x03 2.jpg|Promo 5x03 3.jpg|Promo 5x03 4.jpg|Promo 5x03 5.jpg|Promo 5x03 6.jpg|Promo 5x03 7.jpg|Promo 5x03 8.jpg|Promo 5x03 9.jpg|Promo 5x03 10.jpg|Promo Silas and tessa.jpg|Promo ''Episode 5 x 04 : From Whom The Bell Tolls'' 20/10 C'est les vacances !!!!!!!!!! Enfin, on va pouvoir se reposer et regarder les épisodes de The Vampire Diaries encore ... et encore !! :D Et en parlant de cela, un épisode tout à fait inédit, le numéro 4 qui s'intitule "From Whom The Bell Tolls" sera diffusé sur nos écrans le 24 novembre ! =) Alors que Mystic Falls honore les morts pour The Remembrance Day, Damon et Elena tentent d’aider Stefan à traverser une période difficile, une tâche qui finit par toucher vivement Elena. Matt, inquiet, essaye de découvrir la raison pour laquelle il a des trous de mémoire, et Caroline s’efforce de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jesse. Jeremy fait une confession surprenante qui frappe durement Damon. Enfin, le Dr Maxfield met un plan en action qui changera absolument tout. Vidéos *Première vidéo : une petite bande annonce "extended promo" :D *Pour la petite deuxième : "sneak peek" entre Matt et Jeremy !! =) *Troisième : sneak peek 2 entre Stefan, Damon et Elena :3 thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x03 1.jpg|Promo 5x04 3.jpg|Promo 5x04 5.jpg|Promo 5x04 2.jpg|Promo 5x04 6.jpg|Promo 5x04 7.jpg|Promo 5x04 8.jpg|Promo 5x04 9.jpg|Promo Les Funérailles.png Tous le monde réunis.png Caroline & Tyler.png Caroline & Bonnie.png Matt pleure.jpg Elena & Damon aux funérailles.png Jérémy & Bonnie.png Souvenirs de Bonnie.png Jour du Souvenir 2.png Jour du Souvenir 1.png Jour du Souvenir.png Elena & Stefan saison 5 5.png Elena & Stefan saison 5 4.png ''Episode 5 x 05 : Monster's Ball'' 27/10 Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Vous avez regardé l'épisode précédend de Tvd ? Moi oui , et je peux vous dire que j'ai pleuré pendant 10 minutes .... Sinon Halloween approche, c'est le moment de sortir les deguisements de sorcières, de vampires, de loup-garou et d'aller faire peur aux passants dans la rue x). D'ailleurs en parlant de vampires, nos vampires adorés nous ont préparé un épisode pour le soir même d'Halloween. Ce sera l'épisode numéro 5, intitulé "Monster's Ball". Alors qu'Elena est de retour sur la campus de Whitmore, elle est touchée par Aaron (ouhhhh, un petit nouveu x) ), un étudiant triste et discret. Elle profite du bal historique de Whitmore pour passer du temps avec Damon. La vie sentimentale de Caroline semblait bien repartir mais elle aura le cœur brisé à la fin du bal. Pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Nadia révèle à Katherine sa surprenante histoire avec Stefan et Damon tente de conclure un marché avec Silas. Et ce dernier va lui demander de commettre un acte impensable qui conduit à une violente confrontation. Vidéos *la première vidéo : la bande annonce, extended promo *la deuxième : le premier sneak peek entre Elena et Damon thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos Toutes les photos de cet épisode n'ont pas encore été dévoilés 5x05 1.jpg 5x05 2.jpg ''Episode 5 x 06 : Handle with care'' 3/11 Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous avez passer un bon Halloween jeudi dernier en regardant le nouvel épisode de Tvd. =) Personnellement moi je n'ai pas trop le moral, je sais pas pour vous, mais les vacances se terminent et les cours reprennent :'(. Mais bon c'est pas grâve. En tout cas, l'épisode numéro 6 de la saison 5 de notre série s'intitule Handle with care et sera diffusé sur la chaine CW, ou sinon en streaming pour ceux qui n'ont pas chaîne ;). Silas annonce avec bonheur son nouvel objectif à Damon et Elena, mais ils sont sceptiques quand il promet d'accomplir une tâche importante en échange de leur aide. Tessa parle en toute confiance à Stefan de sa prochaine action, puis se rend compte que Silas a déjouer son plan. Katherine désespérée découvre une nouvelle et inattendue conséquence de son retour à la vie humaine et se rend compte qu'elle a besoin d'un nouveau lieu de séjour. En échange d'une place dans le dortoir, elle propose de montrer à Caroline comment obtenir des réponses de M.Mawfield. Bonnie est touchée par la force et la détermination de Jeremy de rester à ses côtés. Enfin, Damon est abasourdi quand il découvre le secret du plan de Tessa ... Vidéos *Première vidéo ... la bande annonce de l'épisode. =) *La deuxième vidéo ... sneak peek numéro 1. Cette vidéo met à l'honneur Sillas, Damon et Elena. *La troisième vidéo ... sneak peek number 2. Entre Bonnie et Jeremy thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x06 8.png 5x06 2.png 5x06 1.png 5x06 3.png 5x06 4.png 5x06 5.png 5x06 6.png 5x06 7.png 5x06 9.png 5x06 10.png 5x06 11.png ''Episode 5 x 07 : Death and the Maiden'' 10/11 L'épisode numéro 7 de notre fabuleuse série "The Vampire Diaries" sera diffusé jeudi prochain aux Usa sur la chaîne CW et s'intitule'' Death and the Maiden'' !!! Plus que quelques jours a attendre ... !!! Alors qu' Elena et Damon tentent d'expliquer la situation d'Amara à Stefan, le Dr.Wes donne à Katherine quelques nouvelles profondément troublantes. Nadia se présente au dortoir de Caroline, à la recherche de Katherine. Après une conversation surprenante avec Amara, Jeremy et Bonnie partagent une lueur d'espoir. Silas ne parvient pas à tenir une promesse, se qui pousse Damon à demander de l'aide à Tessa pour son nouveau plan, et Stefan fait une confession déchirante à Damon et Elena. Vidéos *la première : extended promo (la bande annonce de l'épisode *la deuxième : sneak peek avec Amara, Damon et Stefan thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|404px Photos 5x07 (1).jpg 5x07 (2).jpg 5x07 (3).jpg 5x07 (4).jpg 5x07 5.jpg 5x07 6.jpg 5x07 7.jpg Qetsiyah est morte.png Je me suis fait avoir comme une conne.png Silas est mort.png ''Episode 5 x 08 : Dead Man on Campus'' 17/11 Le nouvel épisode de "Vampire Diaries " Dead Man on Campus sera diffusé le 21 novembre sur la chaine The CW. Il nous fera retrouvé nos personnages préférés tel que, les frères Salvatores, les Gilberts ... mais plein d'autre encore. Au college Whitmore, Elenaet Caroline décident qu'il est temps de faire une grande fête, mais leurs plans sont interrompus lorsque Jessa demande soudainement l'aide de Caroline. À la demande d'Elena, Damon arrive avec une méthode efficace à obtenir des réponses au Dr. Wes. Lors de la fête, Elena découvre qu'elle et Aaron ont beaucoup en commun, et Caroline devient plus préoccupée au sujet de Jesse. Pendant ce temps, Katherine fait une faveur à Matt et parvient à passer au travers de Stefan, qui est encore du mal à surmonter les événements de l'été. Enfin, Boniie fait de son mieux pour faire face à la nouvelle réalité, et Damon fait une découverte terrifiante sur une société secrète… Vidéos *la première vidéo : promo de l'épisode *la deuxième vidéo : sneak peek de l'épisode thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x08 1.jpg 5x08 2.jpg 5x08 3.jpg 5x08 4.jpg 5x08 5.jpg 5x08 6.jpg 5x08 7.jpg Désolée pour mon absence de cette semaine, j'ai eu quelques pb de connexion, mais c'est régler à present. =) ''Episode 5 x 10 : Fifty Shades of Grayson'' 8/12 Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'épisode finale de la mi-saison arrive :'( (déjà), il sera dévoilé le 12 fevrier et s'intitulera Fifty Shades of Grayson. Le passé de Damon revient le hanter, il se rend compte qu’ Elena est en danger et demande alors de l’aide à Stefan afin de la retrouver. Les frères Salvatore rendent visite à Aaron et Damon surprend Stefan en lui révélant une information sur la famille de ce premier. Alors qu’il tente d’arrêter Damon, le Dr Wes dévoile son arme secrète, forçant donc Damon à gérer une partie de son passé qu’il pensait être débarrassé pour toujours, tout comme les conséquences d’un plan qu’il avait mis en place il y a des décennies afin de se venger. Pendant ce temps, Elena est terrifiée par les confessions du Dr Wes à propos de l’histoire bien sombre de l’université de Whitmore et sur son objectif final. Enfin, Katherine, désespérée, demande de l’aide à Matt jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise que Nadia pourrait être celle qui peut résoudre son problème. Vidéos *la première : extended promo : le teaser de l'épisode *la deuxième vidéo : sneak peek : un extrait de l'épisode thumb|left|456px thumb|right|424 px Photos TVD 5x10 1.jpg TVD 5x10 2.jpg TVD 5x10 3.jpg 5x10 5.jpg épisode 10 tournage.png|Sur le tournage ''Episode 5 x 11 : 500 Years of Solitude'' 19/01 Bonjour tout le monde et Bonne année 2014, bonne santé, pleins de bonnes choses patati et patata ^^ ;) !!!!! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors comment ce sont passé vos vacances ? J'espère que vous en avez bien profiter. En tout cas maintenant les vacances sont finis, le boulot reprend, et les séries recommencent !!! The Vampire Diaries reprendra le 23 janvier avec le 100 ème épisode !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est la fête !!! ^^ Pour feter cet épisode nous aurons droit au retour de quelques personnages fetiches de toutes les saisons, tels que Le shérif Forbes, Jenna Sommers et ... KLAUS MIKAELSON !!!! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai vraiment trop hâte. Malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, cet épisode pourra également sonné la fin d'un des personnages principaux. Alors que Katherine se trouve sur son lit de mort, elle va se remémorer les événements importants de sa vie, notamment cette nuit de 1490, lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à sa fille qui lui fut immédiatement retirée. Stefan, de son côté, va annoncer à Caroline et Elena que Katherine est en train de mourir, pendant que Damon, Matt et Jeremy se remémoreront à leur façon les moments les plus marquants que Katherine leur a fait subir. Nadia, prête à tout pour sauver sa mère, va mettre en place en plan effrayant et va forcer Stefan et Elena à l'aider. Caroline va se retrouver dans une situation extrêmement gênante lorsqu'elle va se rendre compte qu'elle a oublié de confier à Elena quelque chose de très important. Enfin, cette dernière et Katherine vont partager un moment étrange où les deux jeunes femmes seront connectées. ( Oo... ok ...) Vi'déos'' *The first one ... the teaser ... *The second one ... the sneak peek beetween Elena, Caroline and Bonnie thumb|left|456px thumb|right|424px ''Photos'' '' 5x11 1.jpg 5x11 2.jpg 5x11 3.jpg 5x11 4.jpg 5x11 5.jpg 5x11 6.jpg Mort_de_Katherine.png 5x11 7.jpg Kiss.png Mia.png Tyler 5x11.jpg Klaus 5x11.jpg Nadia 5x11.jpg Rebekah 5x11.jpg Caroline 5x11 2.jpg Caroline 5x11 1.jpg Caroline 5x11.jpg Damon 5x11.jpg Stefan 5x11 1.jpg Stefan 5x11.jpg Matt 5x11.jpg Katherine 5x11 1.jpg Katherine 5x11.jpg Katherine enceinte.png '' ''Episode 5 x 12 : The Devil Inside'' 26/01 ''The Devil Inside'' est le 101ème épisode de notre série Vampire Diaries. Il sera diffusé jeudi prochain aux Etats Unis sur la chaîne The CW. Damon va se faire offrir un cadeau des plus abominables par Enzo, et ce dernier insistera pour que son ancien compagnon de cellule l'accompagne dans sa quête de vengeance. Toutefois, Damon fera tout pour résister et rester sur le droit chemin. Matt, de son côté, organisera une petite fête et Caroline profitera de cette soirée pour avouer à Elena un lourd secret. Suite à cette confession, Caroline devra gérer les conséquences de ses actions vis-à-vis de Stefan et Ryler. Aaron quant à lui, fera de son mieux pour rattraper les erreurs passées de sa famille. Enfin, Elena sera en danger de mort et n'aura que quelques minutes pour se sortir d'une horrible situation. ''Vidéos'' *la première est la promo de l'épisode (vostfr (pour changer ^^) *la deuxième est un sneak peek (que je mettrais en ligne quand il sera diffusé :( ) thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424px ''Photos'' Promo 5.12.jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (2).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (3).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (4).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (5).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (6).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (7).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (8).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (9).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (10).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (11).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (12).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (13).jpg|Promo Promo 5.12 (14).jpg|Promo Aaron 5x12.jpg Tyler 5x12.jpg Katherine 5x12 3.jpg Katherine 5x12 2.jpg Katherine 5x12 1.jpg Katherine 5x12.jpg Matt 5x12.jpg Nadia 5x12.jpg Caroline 5x12 2.jpg Caroline 5x12 1.jpg Caroline 5x12.jpg Damon 5x12.jpg ''Episode 5 x 13 : Total Eclipse of the Heart'' 2/02 Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez apprécié l'épisode de la semaine dernière, parce que le prochain arrive dans 5 jours !!! :D Cette épisode sera le 13ème de la saison 5 de la série et aura pour nom "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Il sera diffusé sur la chaîne the CW aux état-unis (comme d'hab ^^) Afin de remonter le moral des troupes, Caroline va tout faire pour qu'Elena et Bonnie l'accompagnent au ''Bitter Ball''. C'est une soirée organisée spécialement par le Whitmore College pour ses élèves malheureux en amour qui devrait comme à l'accoutumée, être des plus épiques. Tyler, de son côté, s'inquiètera de plus en plus pour Matt vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Nadia. Stefan, quant à lui, fera une découverte des plus dérangeantes qui le mènera à une dispute avec Damon. Ce dernier, toujours accompagné d' Enzo, continuera sa quête de vengeance. Il demandera de l'aide à Bonnie et Jeremy mais leur collaboration pourrait bien tourner au cauchemar. ''Vidéos'' *la première vidéo : the extended promo, le teaser de l'épisode. *la deuxième vidéo : the sneak peek, un extrait; thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px ''Photos'' 5x13 1.jpg 5x13 2.jpg 5x13 3.jpg 5x13 4.jpg 5x13 5.jpg Katherine 5x13.jpg Damon 5x13 1.jpg Wes 5x13.jpg Damon 5x13.jpg Stefan 5x13 1.jpg Stefan 5x13.jpg Nadia 5x13.jpg Caroline 5x13.jpg Enzo 5x13.jpg Bonnie 5x13.jpg Joey.png ''Episode 5 x 14 : No Exit'' 23/02 Bonsoir tout le monde !!!!! Comment allez vous ? Je suis sur que la plupart vont bien parce qu'ils sont en vacances ! :D Mais vous inquiétez pas ;) les autres seront en vacances bientôt. En tout cas, que vous aillez cours ou non, l'épisode n° 14 de TVD sort jeudi soir prochains aux Etats Unis !!!! ;) Il s'intitulera '''No Exit et sera diffusé sur the CW. Alors que le comportement de Damon commence à être de plus en plus inquiétant et destructeur, Stefan regrette leur dernière conversation et va décider de suivre sa trace, pour intervenir. Elena se propose pour l'accompagner. Mais la belle brune, habitée par Katherine a évidemment une idée en tête : faire craquer Stefan ! De son côté, le Dr. Wesfait appel aux "Voyageurs" pour mettre en place un piège, qui va mettre à mal l'amitié de Damon et Enzo. Vidéos *The first one ... the teaser ... *The second one ... the sneak peek thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x14_1.jpg 5x14_2.jpg 5x14_3.jpg 5x14_4.jpg 5x14_5.jpg 5x14_6.jpg 5x14_7.jpg 5x14_8.jpg 5x14_9.jpg 5x14_10.jpg 5x14_11.jpg Katherine 5x14.jpg Tyler 5x14.jpg Caroline 5x14 1.jpg Caroline 5x14.jpg Stefan 5x14 1.jpg Stefan 5x14.jpg Enzo 5x14.jpg ''Episode 5 x 15 : Gone Girl'' 2/03 Bonjour tout le monde !! Comment allez vous ? C'est demain la rentrée pour certain ... courage (que la force soit avec vous ^^ ;) ). En tout cas pour vous remontez le morale, l'épisode n° 15 de The Vampire Diaries sort le jeudi 6 mars, plus que 4 jours à attendre :). Il s'intitulera Gone Girl et sera diffusé sur la chaîne The CW. Nadia va se remémorer les siècles qu'elle a passé à rechercher sa mère. Stefan, Caroline et Matt viennent avec un nouveau plan désespéré pour sauver la vie d' Elena. Bonnie et Jeremy feront appel pour la deuxième fois à la sorcière Liz. Damon, quant à lui, va appâter Tyler pour le confronter, puis s'en ira se venger une nouvelle fois du docteur Wes. Enfin, alors que Caroline et Tyler arriveront à un compromis, Bonnie va découvrir un secret terrifiant qui menacera la vie de tous ses amis. Vidéos *la première : extended promo : le teaser de l'épisode *la deuxième vidéo : sneak peek thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x15 1.jpg 5x15 2.jpg 5x15 3.jpg 5x15 4.jpg 5x15 5.jpg 5x15 6.jpg 5x15 7.jpg 5x15 8.jpg 5x15 9.jpg 5x15 10.jpg 5x15 11.jpg Bonnie et Katherine 5x15.png ''Episode 5 x 16 : While You Were Sleeping'' 16/03 Salut Tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'épisode numéro 16 de la saison 5 de la série Vampire Diaries s'intitule While You Were Sleeping et sera diffusé jeudi prochain. Pour voir cet épisode, nous avons du attendre longtemps, mais le plus dur est passé. Courage ! Il ne reste plus que 5 jours à tenir. Lorsque Stefan tente d'expliquer les événements récents à Elena qui est très malade, son premier réflexe est d'appeler Damon. En parallèle, ce dernier essaie de comprendre comment annoncer une nouvelle troublante à Elena. Tout en passant par les fichiers du Docteur Wes, Caroline découvre un secret effrayant et est surpris quand Enzo apparaît, prétendant avoir la solution pour le monde. Sur l'insistance d'Enzo, Caroline demande à Stefan de la rencontrer dans un lieu mystérieux où ils sont rejoints par un groupe de voyageurs, y compris Sloan, qui révèle de nouvelles informations sur l'importance de sosies. Pendant les vacances de printemps sur un campus Whitmore, Elena se heurte à Luke (tient un nouveau personnage ^^), un étudiant qui semble la connaître, mais elle n'a aucun souvenir de lui. Récemment largué par son petit-ami, Luke propose que lui et Elena se saoulent ensemble, mais elle l'envoie sur une mission urgente afin de trouver Bonnie et la sorcière Liv. Damon dit enfin Elena la vérité sur ses activités récentes, et ils viennent à un nouvel accord sur leur relation. Vidéos *Première vidéo : un petit teaser "extended promo" :D (VOSTFR !!!!!) ^^ *Deuxième vidéo : sneak peek entre Damon, Jeremy et Matt !!! thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x16 4.jpg 5x16 1.jpg 5x16 2.jpg 5x16 3.jpg 5x16 5.jpg ''Episode 5 x 17 : Rescue Me'' 23/03 L'épisode numéro 17 de notre fabuleuse série "The Vampire Diaries" sera diffusé jeudi prochain aux Usa sur la chaîne CW et s'intitule'' Rescue Me'' !!! Plus que quelques jours à attendre ... !!! Pour venir en aide à Stefan qui vient d’être blessé par Sloan et les voyageurs, Caroline et Enzoacceptent de se rendre tous les deux à Atlanta afin de retrouver un double récemment découvert. Enzo ouvrira son cœur et se confiera à Caroline sur son passé. Elena passera un après-midi avec Damon pour assister à la conférence de parents d'élèves de Jeremy. Ils apprendront de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de ce dernier notamment à propos de son comportement à l'école. De son côté, Bonnie fera une rencontre troublante avec Luke, et elle en apprendra plus sur l'histoire de sa famille. Quant à la sorcière Liv, elle préviendra Jérémy au sujet de rumeurs d’un prochain mouvement des voyageurs et démontra sa puissance considérable. Jérémy fera alors un accord inattendu avec Liv, mais prendra une décision qui s’avérera être dévastatrice pour Elena. A son retour, Caroline partagera un moment très spécial avec Stefan. Vidéos *The first one ... the teaser ... *The second one ... the sneak peek thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x17.jpg 5x17 2.jpg 5x17 3.jpg 5x17 4.jpg 5x17 5.jpg 5x17 6.jpg 5x17 7.jpg 5x17 8.jpg 5x17 9.jpg|Sur le tournage ''Episode 5 x 18 : Resident Evil'' 14/04 Bonjour tout le monde !!! Comment allez vous ? En tout cas moi je vais très bien, c'est les vacances !!!!!!! Et en plus pour couronner le tout, The Vampire Diaries reprend le 17 avril !!! Et oui, la pause est finie, et nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours de l'histoire de nos personnages favoris. D'ailleurs nous les retrouverons dans ce nouvel épisode s'intitulant Resident Evil et portant le numéro 18 de cette saison (profitez en, il n'en reste plus que 4 :'( ) Stefan et Elena vont se mettre à faire des rêves très particuliers. Dans ces réalités alternatives, nos deux vampires vont découvrir la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble. Bonnie, de son côté, va recevoir une visite surprise de l'esprit de sa grand mère Cette dernière va lui faire des révélations terrifiantes par rapport à l'au-delà. Enzo, quant à lui, va avouer à Damon qu'il est toujours à la recherche de l'amour de sa vie, celle qu'il a connu quand il était retenu prisonnier par les membres d'Augustine. Liv, aidée de Matt, Jeremy et Tyler, vont traquer les voyageurs et les empêcher de prendre le contrôle de Mystic Falls. Une collaboration qui ne fera pas vraiment plaisir à Bonnie. La jeune fille va en effet prendre très mal le fait que Jeremy se soit associé avec Liv, sans la mettre au courant. Luke, quant à lui, va se rendre au manoir des Salvatore pour en apprendre plus à Damon, Elena et Enzo sur les voyageurs et surtout sur Markos, leur leader. Matt, de son côté, va devoir faire face à de terrifiants esprits de l'au-delà. Enfin, Damon rencontrera Markos. Une rencontre qui laissera notre héros à la fois soulagé et intrigué. Vidéos *la bande annonce de l'épisode, extended promo *un extrait, entre Jeremy et Bonnie thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x18 6.jpg 5x18.jpg 5x18 2.jpg 5x18 3.jpg 5x18 4.jpg 5x18 5.jpg 5x18 7.jpg 5x18 8.jpg ''Episode 5 x 19 : Man on fire'' 20/4 Hey !!!!!!! Je vais pas vous ecrire un roman ce soir, je suis allée à Disneyland aujourd'hui donc je suis un peu crevée et puis il est tard ;). Le nouvel épisode de The Vampire Diaries sera diffusé le 24 avril et s'intitule Man on Fire. (et vous avez vu ? Un nouveau méchant est arrivé :3 ) Un flashback nous ramenant aux années 1960 à travers lequel Enzo dévoilera à Elena, Stefan et Bonnie ce qui est arrivé à son ancien amour, Maggie. Avec l’aide timide de Liv et Luke, les choses devraient prendre un tournant inattendu. Damon tentera alors de calmer Enzo, ce qui poussera ce dernier à prendre une décision aussi désespérée que dangereuse le menant à une violente confrontation avec Stefan. De son côté, ce dernier tentera de distraire Elena, atteinte par l’état de sa relation avec Damon. Bonnie fera de son mieux pour comprendre ce que les changements survenant de l’autre côté auront comme conséquence sur son rôle d’Ancre, Damon demandera le couteau des voyageurs, poussant Jeremy et Matt à admettre la disparition du précieux objet. Enfin, Markos s’entourera de Sloan, qui se joindra à lui pour briser une ancienne malédiction jetée sur les Voyageurs. Vidéos *la première est la promo de l'épisode (vostfr) *la deuxième est un sneak peek (qui n'a jamais été dévoilé :'('' je ne sais pas pourquoi'') thumb|left|456 px Photos 5x19 7.jpg 5x19 1.jpg 5x19 2.jpg 5x19 3.jpg 5x19 4.jpg 5x19 5.jpg 5x19 6.jpg ''Episode 5 x 20 : What lies Beneath'' 28/04 Salut Tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien. L'épisode numéro 20 de la cinquième saison de la série Vampire Diaries s'intitule What lies Beneath et sera diffusé jeudi prochain. Il ne reste plus que trois épisodes les amis donc profitez bien :p Tyler dévoilera que Markos a pour intention de briser le sortilège des sorcières, ce qui mettra Stefan et Elena en grand danger. Pour leur venir en aide, Damon suggèrera qu’ils se réfugient dans une cabine cachée dans les bois, appartenant jadis au père de Caroline. Tous finiront alors par comprendre que Stefan et Elena dissimulent un secret, ce qui poussera Damon à proposer un jeu très spécial dans l’espoir de leur faire avouer la vérité. Caroline, Damon, Stefan et Elena partageront une nuit particulièrement étrange lorsqu’une présence fantomatique usera de la violence et du feu pour laisser savoir sa présence. Par ailleurs, Matt prendra en charge le plan de Tyler dans l’espoir d’obtenir des informations de la part des Voyageurs, tandis que Bonnie cachera toujours la vérité au sujet de l’autre coté malgré les recommandations de sa grand-mère. Vidéos *The first one ... the teaser ... *The second one ... the sneak peek between Damon, Stefan and Luke thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px Photos 5x20 3.jpg 5x20 1.jpg 5x20 2.jpg ''Episode 5 x 21 : Promised Land'' 4/05 Le 8 mai prochain, nous pourrons découvrir sur nos écrans, l'épisode numéro 21 de The Vampire Diaries !! L'épisode s'intitulera "Promised Land"'' et sera diffusé comme à chaque fois par la chaine américaine The CW. Stefan et Elena vont réussir à échapper au contrôle de Markos, mais vont ensuite se retrouver isoler, loin de tout. L'occasion pour Stefan de se transformer en philosophe le temps d'une discussion avec Elena dont le sujet n'est autre que Damon. Lorsque Liv et Luke vont comprendre que leur plan pour protéger les doubles a échoué, ils vont alors réfléchir à une nouvelle solution, beaucoup plus dangereuse. De son côté, Damon enrôlera Matt et Jeremy afin de tendre un piège à Markos, qui aura lui-même une surprise plutôt désagréable pour eux. Bonnie avouera à Caroline ce qui se trame de l'autre côté. Alors que la jeune sorcière cherchera une solution pour mettre Markos hors d'état de nuire, Caroline sera témoin d'une scène de cruauté inimaginable de la part d'un voyageur. 'Vidéos' *la bande annonce de l'épisode, Promo *un extrait qui arrivera plus tard ;) thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424 px 'Photos' 5x21 3.jpg 5x21 1.jpg 5x21 2.jpg 5x21 4.jpg Liv 521 (4).png Liv 521 (3).png Liv 521 (2).png Liv 521 (1).png Luke 521 (3).png Luke 521 (2).png Luke 521 (1).png Stefan mort.jpg Un Voyageur prend contrôle du corps de M.Sikes.jpg ''Episode 5 x 22 : Home 12/05 Sortez les mouchoirs ... C'est le dernier épisode de la saison. L'heure est aux adieux, mais aussi au carnage x) Comme à son habitude, le dernier épisode d'une saison est toujours pleins de rebondissements ^^ Bien que la production nous ai bien choqué avec la mort d'un des personnages principaux ... Bref, ne parlons pas de sujets tabou ... Le dernier épisode de la saison s'intitule Home et sera diffusé jeudi prochain. Damon aura le cœur brisé par une tragédie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à vivre et devra se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et céder à ses pulsions. Il évacuera notamment toute sa frustration sur Bonnie en mettant la pression sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle règle le problème avec l'autre côté. Elena tentera elle aussi de faire bouger les choses en demandant à Liv, et Luke de l'aider, mais se heurtera à un mur. Liz, quant à elle, sera horrifiée lorsqu'elle assistera à une séance de torture entre Markos et Julian. Damon mettra en place un nouveau plan impliquant Jeremy et Matt, mais ce dernier ne sera pas sans danger. Enfin, Caroline aura une réaction très surprenante lorsque Liv se permettra de faire une remarque sur Stefan Les conditions de l'autre côté vont empirer et Bonnie en profitera pour remettre les choses au clair pendant que le plan de Damon causera une énorme explosion à Mystic Falls Vidéos *la derniere bande annonce vostfr ;) *le sneak peeeeeeeeeeeeek thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|424px Photos 5x22 8.jpg 5x22 1.jpg 5x22 2.jpg 5x22 3.jpg 5x22 4.jpg 5x22 5.jpg 5x22 6.jpg 5x22 7.jpg 5x22 9.jpg 5x22 10.jpg 5x22 11.jpg En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir suivi cette série avec vous cette année, que vous soyez stelena, delena, klaroline (:p ) j'étais très contente. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette année aussi, que vous avez eu des moments de joie, de tristesse accompagné de pleurs, de rire, etc. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année scolaire, de bonnes vacances d'été, et de toute façon on se retrouve à la rentrée ;) . Avec grand plaisir. Bisoussssssssssss <3 Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Photos